Meeting the Andersons
by Gleek1997
Summary: This is a fanfic where Blaine takes Kurt home to meet his parents. What happens when Mrs. Anderson discovers Kurt is a FASHIONISTA!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Andersons

A/N- My friend and I struck up a conversation about how we thought Kurt would be accepted into the Anderson residence and decided that Blaine's mum would take kindly to him as a stylist for her wardrobe.

"Are you sure your family won't mind" Kurt said nervously edging away from Blaine's car.

"Of course they won't they'll think of you as their new son" Kurt just seemed to become more nervous at Blaine's attempt to calm his nerves "Come on you'll be fine" Blaine said reassuringly placing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. They swiftly made their way up the front steps of Blaine's family household. As Blaine unlocked the front door Kurt could feel a million little butterflies just trying to burst out of his stomach. Blaine could sense Kurt's nerves and placed a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering "Everything will be fine, I promise"

With this Blaine walks into the house Kurt following slowly behind looking around and taking in the sight that was Blaine's house. Wow, this place was amazing the colours blended well together and complimented each other. Kurt laughed. "Is everything ok?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just laughing at the fact that your house colours complement each other, a bit like you and me." Kurt laughed again but Kurt's lips were quickly engaged in other activities as Blaine sealed their lips together.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you t-" and before Kurt could finish his statement Blaine pushed their lips together once more. This time however they were slightly more passionate as Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip to ask for entrance, quickly granted by Kurt of course. They were suddenly interrupted by a woman. No-one Kurt recognised so he thought that this must've been his mum and so broke the kiss almost as quickly as it had started.

Blaine turned around to see Mrs Anderson standing behind them; throwing one arm around Kurt's shoulders once again he said "Mum, this is Kurt"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt extended his hand and Blaine's mother shook it.

"You too honey, now Blaine I'm going to have to leave in a minute. How do I look" Mrs. Anderson motioned at what she was wearing; a knee length black skirt, a white vest top and a thick black cardigan.

"Yeah Mum you look fine" Blaine said not really taking in her appearance. Kurt just stood there examining the outfit Mrs. Anderson was wearing. NO! No no no no no. Kurt thought however judging by the look on his boyfriends and his mum's face he'd said that out loud.

"uh, Kurt what's the matter?" Blaine said looking questionably at his boyfriend.

"erm, nothing don't worry" Kurt tried to cover up the fact that he hated the outfit in discussion.

"Kurt, honey you can tell me anything. I know I'm not your mother but you can tell me anything" Mrs Anderson tried to make Kurt feel comfortable around her.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you, I hate that outfit. Who seriously walks around in a thick cardigan in the middle of summer? I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude but fashion is kind of my thing and when I see an outfit I don't like it's hard for me not to comment."

"Kurt..." Blaine practically shouted at his boyfriend for the first time but was cut of by his mother when she said.

"It's fine Blaine really. So, Kurt what do you think I should wear."

Kurt sounding almost too happy said "Show me your wardrobe" And with a huge grin plastered on his face he followed Mrs Anderson up to her room. Yeah, I think it's safe to say he was welcome in the Anderson residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Kurt was in Mrs. Andersons' room he dashed over to her wardrobe and flung open the doors. His excitement soon turned into disappointment, with all the money the Andersons had, why didn't Mrs. Anderson have extremely nice clothes? Kurt just stood there staring into the wadrobe with a frown place on his lips.

"What is it, what is the matter?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Well, erm, Mrs. Anderson.." Kurt started

"Please call me Olivia"

"OK, Olivia I don't know what to do."

Both Blaine and Olivia stood slightly confused but neither one spoke.

Kurt just flicked through the clothes taking each item out and throwing it behind him with either a NO, a grunt or a sigh.

"Mrs. Anderson may I suggest that we go shopping?"

"Sure, if that's what you think is best."

"I do, Ok let's go" Kurt made his way for the door when Blaine asked

"Mum, don' you have to go somewhere?"

"Yes, darling I do but if I look awful I'll just have to be a tad late" With this Olivia place a gentle kiss to her sons' hair.

"Mum, you do know how long Kurt takes to go shopping don't you?"

"What do you mean..."

Kurt just stood in the doorway smirking at what Blaine was saying trying to think up a method of pay-back for what he was saying. 'How dare he suggest I take too long to go shopping? Hello, its clothes shopping I'm supposed to take my time in planning outfits and budgets.'

...

Eventually the three of them made their way into the Andersons' Black Land Rover and were soon heading off to the Westerville shopping Mall.

Olivia was driving the car whilst Blaine and Kurt sat in the back seats whispering to each other when a certain song came on the radio 'Teenage dream by Katy Perry' Immediately Blaine's face lit up and began to sing the opening lines.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me so I'll let my walls come down, down

Ok Kurt had to admit Blaine was very cute when he sang teenage dream but when you hear it nearly every day you kind of get bored listening to it.

Before you met me I was alright right

But things were kind of heavy you brought me to life

Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine

The way Blaine was staring at Kurt made him weak at the knees and it was lucky he was sitting down because if he was standing he'd have fallen over.

Blaine continued to sing his way through the song whilst he held Kurt's hand and his mother was looking at them through the mirror and was smiling to herself thinking how cute they were together.

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight

It was not ok for you supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend to just sing those lines directly to you whilst you're in the back of a car with his mother driving the car, it just wasn't ok.

Luckily, it wasn't too much longer before they were pulled into the car park of Westerville Shopping Mall. Once they were parked Kurt jumped out of the car and started to run for the entrance. Obviously super excited for their shopping spree. Blaine and Olivia just stared after him.

"Well done Mum look what you've turned him into"

"I think you helped by singing 'Teenage Dream' to him love, don't blame me"

They both walked to the entrance of the mall to meet Kurt who had already gone inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine called after his boyfriend.

Kurt spun 'round on his heels "What? Why don't you walk faster we only have a small amount of time you idiot?"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Yes I think I am"

"Coming from someone who obsesses with their clothes"

"What about your hair Blaine! You don't need that much gel!"

"Yes I do"

"Oh, no you don't"

"Boys stop it. You both love each other despite your flaws and you know that" Olivia interrupted.

"You're right Mum, I'm sorry Kurt I really do love you"

"And luckily for you I happen to love idiots" Kiss planted a sweet kiss to Blaine's forehead and hurried further into the mall.

"Kurt, please slow down and walk with us baby. I miss you" Blaine added an over exaggerated pout to his speech.

"Fine but only because I love and you're going to hold every bag and fashion item we buy" He winked at Blaine and intertwined their hands together.

"If I have to"

"Oh, you do!" he smiled at Blaine and they walked hand in hand down towards Kurt's favourite shop.

A/N sorry this is short I just wanted to add a little stupid argument but back to the plot now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kurt was scanning the rails looking for something beautiful for Mrs. Anderson to wear.

"Blaine!"

"yes, babe!"

"I have a job for you"

"ooh... reaaally"

"Don't get any ideas Blaine. I just want you to hold the clothes" he added a wink and then placed a long black dress into his arms.

"Err. Kurt, do I need to hold it like a baby?"

"Yes that is very delicate material and creases very quickly."

"What about when it goes into the bag"

Kurt just huffed and walked away.

"Guess I won that argument then?"

Olivia let the two boys walk around the shop whilst she ordered herself a coffee.

Back to Kurt and Blaine, Kurt is now slightly pissed off with Blaine because maybe he was slightly to smart when it came to their earlier conversation and instead of taking care of the clothes he was just throwing them behind and hoping Blaine caught them.

"Kurt, can you please stop throwing clothes at me?"

"No!"

"You do realise half of the clothes you picked are on the floor right?"

"That's your problem not mine. SHIT!"

"What? Kurt?"

"That red cardigan where is it?"

"Err which red cardigan?"

"Then one I gave you earlier"

"You gave me three red cardigans which one?"

"No, there was only one red cardigan the other two were ruby and scarlet."

Blaine just looked confusedly at the pile of clothes in his hand, still unsure what cardigan Kurt was going on about.

"The first one I gave you where is it?"

"Kurt, it's probably near the bottom of the mountain I am carrying"

"Well, we don't want it anymore it won't match the skirt."

"Ok?"

"Blaine give it to me so I can put it back"

"How the fuck am I supposed to get it? You'll have to get it yourself"

But by the time Kurt finished his sentence he was already walking away.

"Fine, I'LL JUST PUT THESE VERY EXPENSIVE CLOTHES ON THE VERY DIRTY SHOP FLOOR"

That got Kurt's attention.

"Blaine Anderson if you put those clothes on floor I will fucking murder you and then bring you back to life to clean up the mess."

"I'm sorry but can you please help me"

"Urghh forget it we'll buy it I'll just find something else to go with the skirt"

"Thank you, I love you"

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way back into my good books so quickly"

"Aren't you going to say I love you too"

"No!"

"Don't you love me?"

"No"

"Fine I'll just leave you to carry all the clothes and all the bags then"

"FINE! Ok I'll admit it. I'm totally and utterly in love with you" And to prove this he placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek because Kurt still had a thing about public affection.

"I knew you loved me"

"Forever and ever babe, you know that"

"Yeah, but it's still so nice to hear those words come from your lips and meaning it"

"Well, I love you. Now can we finish up this is taking so long" Kurt said in a mock bored tone and Blaine just laughed.

Eventually everything was chosen and paid for. This saw them in the car heading back to the Anderson residence, bags in the trunk/boot and Kurt and Blaine holding hands in the back of the car. Quite similar to the previous time they were in the car, just minus the Katy Perry music.

When they arrived back to the house, bags were unpacked and clothes were neatly placed into the wardrobe. Mrs. Anderson was dressed and had left for whatever meeting thing she was already late for. Kurt and Blaine were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I love you"

"Blaine, you don't have to tell me how much you love me every five minutes, I already know how irresistible I am, I love you anyways."

"Fine, you're tired of me saying how much I love you, why don't I show you" Blaine said flirtatiously with an added wink.

"And how do you suppose to show me your affection?"

"Well, how about you put down that coffee and follow me upstairs?"

"How about you go upstairs, I'll finish my coffee and then meet you up there?"

"nuh-uh that's not going to work" Blaine got out of his seat and moved to stand behind his boyfriend and placed a wet, sloppy kiss to the place where his neck met his shoulder.

This caused a moan from Kurt, which also led to his coffee being abandoned on the table to go cold whilst Blaine's bedroom became very heated. ;)

...

Half an hour later Kurt and Blaine lay on Blaine's bed pressed closely together just breathing in the scent of one another.

"Kurt?"

"hmm?"

"I love you"

"No duh?"

"I'm serious, I love that there is no-one quite like you and I love the fact that you're not afraid to be yourself and I-"

"Okay Blaine, I get it you love me who doesn't?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that, just don't"

"Sorry"

A few moments later, Blaine broke the not-so-awkward silence between the two of them.

"You know if shopping with you ends like this I need to go more often"

"Blaine!"

"What can I say how much I enjoy being with you"

"Yes but... I don't know. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" and Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends slightly messy hair.

"Nice hair by the way babe"

"OMG Blaine, is it that bad?"

"well..."

"I'll be back"

"Kurt it really isn't that bad. Kurt come back"

The end

A/N Comments, complaints or anything really is welcome and nice to read! THANKS X


End file.
